


Far from Earth

by Whatupwippersnappers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Earth, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatupwippersnappers/pseuds/Whatupwippersnappers
Summary: It was only supposed to be a quick mission, get in and get home to Earth, but when your shuttle gets boarded by unwelcomed guests and you're taken into custody; you figure out pretty quickly, this mission isn't going to go as planned. You just hope this Buckethead that can read minds doesn't end up killing you for your sarcasm, and that they have good coffee.





	1. Bucket Head

It’s been two months since your shuttle left Earth, and it’s going well; I mean you can’t complain, being the Head engineer and having a heavy responsibility over your head while floating thru the endless void of space to a planet for research is quite nice, accomplishing your biggest dream is great, running on three hours of sleep because your body can’t tell what time it is and have to run entirely on coffee isn't that fun or helping you in any way, thanks body. 

The fact that you wake up way earlier than your crewmates means you have many hours of alone time, that's great when your on a cramped spaceship with four other people floating about but that also means you get a lot of alone time with your mind and your mind likes to imagine everything that could possibly go wrong; which doesn't help your insomnia at all.

This morning your coffee went cold much quicker than it normally does; hopefully that's not a bad sign for your day, sighing you reluctantly drank your “bad sign coffee” contemplating if you should just go back to bed which consisted of just closing your eyes and floating next to something praying you didn’t run into something or someone in your sleep, so not really a bed. Staring out into space as your ship slowly drifted by, your destination was still about 8 more months away and you were already getting bored of the food here. The planet you were heading towards apparently had good signs of life from what your friend who works as a researcher had told you back home.

You didn’t really like the whole “Finding life on other planets” thing, I mean, yes this was a great step for humanity but isn't this the exact thing that kills everyone in movies? You tried not to think about that too much, finishing your coffee and maneuvering over to the trash bin, coffee was strange in space; you may never get used to bags of hot coffee, but it worked and that's what mattered. 

You were caught off guard by the red blinking lights that were now going off; shaking it off as something needed fixing and that's what you were for so it should be fine, your assumptions are quickly dismissed as a siren begins going off. Sarah, your colleague, and friend rushes into the room as quickly as she can while floating “Y/N, somethings wrong! Come on, we have to find the captain!” okay, maybe the coffee was right.

Following Sarah out into the main hub, you notice a shadow slowly making its way over the room, you’re nowhere near any planets or debris big enough to block out the light from stars outside. The room goes silent as everyone looks out the window “I-is that a ship?” a barely audible voice brakes the silence, what shakes you the most is that it came from your captain and if that woman was scared somethings definitely wrong. 

The ship is huge; easily five times the size of the one your on and you thought this one was big. Everyone starts scrambling behind you, some trying to quickly put their suits on and some trying desperetly to contact mission control; you just kept staring at the ship outside, you should be feeling panic or at least fear but you didnt you were too mesmerized to feel such things, you are the Head engineer after all; the design mesmerizied you, intricate panels and its almost simple triangular design truly amazed you; Earth barely understood how to keep coffee hot and yet the ship in front of you, threatening your very livelyhood; probably had really nice coffee.

Sarah finally rips you from your trance and forces you over to your suit “What’s gotten into you? Come on Y/N!” as you pull your suit on, looking around you realize; we’re not prepared, we’re definitely not prepared for contact if they weren’t going to zap us out of space and existence itself we weren’t at all ready for this. 

The ship started shaking violently as your captain tried her hardest to get everyone out of here, she didn’t know what to do, everyone could tell, we have no contact, no guidance from Earth. You turn, hearing air escaping from the docking station; nothing was supposed to be able to hook up to that once you get off Earth, but as the shuttle shook violently again, your captain came to stand beside you; she wasn’t piloting anymore that only leaves one reason why the ship is shaking like this. “they’ve hooked up with us, haven’t they?” you look to your captain for answers and she just nods her head slowly, fear in her eyes.

As everyone stops what they’re doing to silently watch the door to the docking station click and rattle. Everyone just waits, on what? no one knows. Watching as the airlock kicks on, signaling your unwelcome guests are mere feet from you.

The door slowly open and you finally see what you hoped wasn’t your doom; they’re not what you expected at all. Who you assumed to be the leader was in all black with a black and chrome mask to match, tall and intimidating, he didn’t even seem to want to step into your shuttle, the ones behind him in all white holding what you assumed were rifles, you could almost feel the thick tension in the room. “What kinda ship is this? It has no gravity control” the leader said in a truly disturbing voice that sent a shiver down your spine. But, you could understand them, you weren’t expecting that.

"Capture the important ones, leave the rest" he said before turning around and going back into the ship, you were quickly grabbed by one of the bucket heads in white and put in restraints. Trying to fight in zero gravity doesn’t work very well, you were all sinking ducks against them. Your captain tried to fight she really did, but they cuffed her and pulled her into their ship; one after another your friends were taken into custody. A few were left behind in the shuttle, the “unimportant” ones you assumed, hoping they survived and made it back to Earth okay as you were dragged out of your shuttle and into their ship.

Noticing immediately that they had gravity, as your space legs gave out the moment you stepped in there. The bucket heads had to pull you along; at least you weren’t making it easy on them.

They brought you all into different rooms and strapped you into a strange chair “Commander Ren will be in shortly, try not to upset him.” the straps were tight around your small space sick form, you didn’t say anything to bucket heads 1 and 2 before they left you in this cold dark room. You could only assume this “Commander Ren” was the tall scary bucket leader you encountered. 

You should really be freaking out around this time, but your not, maybe the adrenaline will subside or maybe your mind hasn’t caught up yet on the situation. Being strapped into a cold chair only leaves you the ability to look around, dark walls, dim red lighting, not your first choice of decor but its definitely fascinating; especially the doors, strange blinking panels, ones you can only assume would cost a lot of money back home, to even attempt anything like this.

You were jerked out of your thoughts on how the hell your ever going to get back home, if they even let you go that is when the doors you’d just been admiring open to a wall of black clothing, flowing behind them as they enter. “Your colleagues were useless, I hope you are not as pathetic as the rest of them” you flinched at that, what had he done with them if they were so useless.

“Relax, they’re fine, restrained and very angry, but fine” wait, how had he heard that? could he read your thoughts? you hoped not, that’s creepy, you better not call him bucket leader again- shit. You could see him visible shift on his feet, a sign that he probably heard you, your dead meat, definitely.

“Quiet, your mind is too loud. If you wish to speak without my helmet, just say so” he almost sounded hurt by your thoughts, but you shut up at that, as you silently watch him walk over to a ledge near you; he grips his helmet, you hear a couple clicks and a hissing sound as he removes it, long soft black hair falls from it as he sets his helmet on his knee and looks to you with dark chocolate eyes.

Shit, he’s hot, why does he have to be so hot? He smirks at that, welp your definitely screwed now if you weren’t before.


	2. Sun bleached raisin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo clears his throat signaling a change in the subject “Your “Captain” kept her mouth shut, no matter what I asked her. She was useless, I hope your compliant and that this wasn’t just a huge waste of my time" damn, jumping right to it than, he's not even going to explain the whole “mind reading” thing is he? By the look he's giving me now, I'm guessing not. If your Captain kept her mouth shut then what were you supposed to say? Wait if he only brought up your Captain then, where was Sarah? Was she on her way back to Earth? She’s your only hope out of here now.

“Quiet, your mind is too loud. If you wish to speak without my helmet, just say so” he almost sounded hurt by your thoughts, but you shut up at that, as you silently watch him walk over to a ledge near you; he grips his helmet, you hear a couple clicks and a hissing sound as he removes it, long soft black hair falls from it as he sets his helmet on his knee and looks to you with dark chocolate eyes.

Shit, he’s hot, why does he have to be so hot? He smirks at that, welp your definitely screwed now if you weren’t before.

Kylo clears his throat signaling a change in the subject “Your “Captain” kept her mouth shut, no matter what I asked her. She was useless, I hope your compliant and that this wasn’t just a huge waste of my time" damn, jumping right to it than, he's not even going to explain the whole “mind reading” thing is he? By the look he's giving me now, I'm guessing not. If your Captain kept her mouth shut then what were you supposed to say? Wait if he only brought up your Captain then, where was Sarah? Was she on her way back to Earth? She’s your only hope out of here now. 

“Are you going to answer me? or am I just going to have to listen to your rambling mind?” you forgot he could hear you again “What do you want to know?” you ask, gaining a bit more confidence and a little adrenaline kick without that you probably would have already passed out, thanks, adrenaline, don't screw me up later. “Are you all Rebels?”

“Rebels? Who are they?” why was he asking you this? He seems to stiffen at your confusion. “I’m sorry, am I supposed to know about them? I’m just an engineer”

He’s standing now, and pacing around the room, could he be any more intimidating? I mean he's just thinking and its making you uncomfortable, but you have to admit his stern, confused expression is kinda ho- quit it! quit it Y/N! He captured you, you shouldn't think like that.

“If your not apart from the Rebellion, and your an Engineer, then where are you from? And what is this Earth? Is it a planet or a group?” Geez, slow down, dude. One at a time, please “Earth is our planet, our home. We were just supposed to check on a planet just a little bit out of our galaxy, this wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be a quick research mission” Why were you telling him all this? Oh right because your sleep-deprived, you've missed your regular coffee break, and you knew this would happen “quick research mission” my ass, this is what happens in the movies, you just expected it to happen on the planet, not months away from it.

“Earth, huh? I’ve never heard of that planet, but your "ship” if you could call it that, didn’t have any signs of Rebellion on it, you might be telling the truth, but I’ll have to take you to the Supreme Leader, to be sure"

“Supreme Leader? Wait, what-” As you tried to question the situation, the straps holding you up, unsnapped and you unceremoniously fell to the ground, being in the chair so long, your legs had gone numb and were not prepared to hold you. Standing up and brushing off your bright orange and blue suit, it was normal wear for your ship, but here it made you stand out against the dark red and black colors of the walls.

You turned to give him the best “What the hell, man?” look you could muster, but he now had his helmet back on and looked way more intimidating than any look you could give him. He pressed a few buttons on that fancy expensive panel, you noticed from earlier and the doors slid open, with a quite satisfying sound, your inner Engineer self-was very pleased, but you had to remember your not a guest, you’re a prisoner, or alien, were you an alien to them? dang, you missed getting to use the “Take me to your Leader” line, now your angry and disappointed.

You seemed to have spaced out after that fall and Kylo has been listening and waiting patiently for you to finish so you could go meet Snoke. He still is very confused by you, but slightly intrigued, and the many cute compliments you’ve let slip about him, give him a strange feeling in his stomach, he doesn’t enjoy the fluttering feeling and he’s just going to believe he might be coming down with something and will visit the medic later. 

You snap out of your thoughts almost forgetting there’s a terrifying hot bucket head standing in front of you, waiting to possibly take you to your death, maybe or maybe this “Supreme Leader” is really kind and lets you have some of this ships really good coffee, you know they have some, and their probably holding out on you.

Well, if you’re going to face your death, you might as well face it while the adrenaline is still pumping. Bucket head- or Kylo as you should probably start calling him if he insists on reading your mind, walks out and you follow him, down the long dark hallway. You wonder how he sees anything in that mask if everything is so dim on this ship; also its freezing, like you came from a ship that’s temperature was set at 70 degrees to a ship that’s about 40, your cold and it’s only getting colder as you walk towards a huge door. That’s terrifying, where not going to that door are we, we’re going to turn off somewhere, right? 

Kylo with his hands clasped behind his back, making him stand very straight; turns his head towards you and nods towards the door, signaling to you that, yes, we’re going and yes, your totally screwed. As you approach the door you can see intricate designs carved into the panels around the door, again everything in this place looks like it would cost millions to even attempt on Earth. You don’t get to look at the panels for too long before Kylo presses a button on it and the doors slide open, revealing an elevator? Well, you were expecting something different, but you’re still not in the clear. Kylo steps in and you follow him.

He pushes another button and the elevator starts moving, well its pretty much the same as Earth, except for the fact its the brightest part you’ve seen on this ship so far, having light panels lining the walls. Standing next to Kylo in a awkward silence, is awful; what do you ask him? How’s your day going? What did you do to my Captain? Killed anyone recently? No, no small talk. One thing you did notice was, while standing next to him, he’s tall, very tall and while stealing glances at him to keep yourself from thinking too much about where this elevator was going, you notice his physic is impeccable, like he could crush you with those arms and you would probably let him. The doors open as your mind starts rambling again and you hope he’s grown bored of listening to your mind. 

You step into what appears to be a throne room? This Supreme Leader wasn’t messing around, you follow Kylo as you try not to stare at the red walls behind an actual throne, if you weren't scared out of your mind, you would be amazed by the design of this room or the fact they even had a throne room at all. 

Kyle got down on one knee in front of the throne and you just kinda stood a little off to the side, did they expect you to bow as well? you hoped not, this suit is a little to tight and you don’t want to rip a seam; this day was crazy enough. You haven’t actually looked at this Supreme Leader guy yet, and you were trying not to, you’re already starting to feel the adrenaline wear off and your knees are kinda shaking now. “I’ve brought their engineer to you, sir. She’s the only one who gave us good information. What shall I do with the other one?" 

"You can get rid of their Captain, Kylo. I think this one will do” your head snaps up to meet his eyes; they cant get rid of her, they can take you but let your Captain go! 

Meeting eyes with the sun-bleached raisin, they call a Leader; you try to muster up something to say but the words never come and reality finally sets in. You’re not going home, and the man beside you can read minds! How did that just hit you right now? You’re not supposed to be here, you were supposed to be researching a planet that held possible life, but would probably be nothing and then return home, it was supposed to be a quick trip!

Everything smacks you in the face at once, and your knees finally give out; your vision goes black, but you don’t hit the cold ground like you expected to.

Thanks, adrenaline, I knew you’d backstab me in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback from the first chapter! I promised chapter two would be out soon, so here it is! Hope you enjoyed it, I like writing for this concept a lot so expect many chapters! Feedback is always welcomed and if you wish to be tagged, let me know! Love Ya!


	3. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After regaining consciousness and fighting off uncontrollable embarrassment for passing out in front of possibly the first encounter with beings outside Earth, and you make a fool of yourself on the first day! If that ain't the best intro for Humans, you cant think of anything better.

Meeting eyes with the sun-bleached raisin, they call a Leader; you try to muster up something to say but the words never come and reality finally sets in. You’re not going home, and the man beside you can read minds! How did that just hit you right now? You’re not supposed to be here, you were supposed to be researching a planet that held possible life, but would probably be nothing and then return home, it was supposed to be a quick trip!

Everything smacks you in the face at once, and your knees finally give out; your vision goes black, but you don’t hit the cold ground like you expected to.

Thanks, adrenaline, I knew you’d backstab me in the end.

.

.

Your regaining consciousness slowly, not entirely for sure where you are yet, you assume you’re still in space, of course, you’re probably still floating towards the unnamed planet you had to research, wait, are you oversleeping? Your Captain will be pissed, but why hadn’t she come to wake you? You haven’t even opened your eyes yet, exhaustion still plaguing you. Trying gain some energy back, wiggling your fingers and toes, you turn to move expecting to be floating in zero gravity but instead falling face first into the cold hard ground “Ow! Shit!” You finally open your eyes, pulling yourself up to a sitting position and checking to make sure your nose isn’t broken, you remember, just by the dark, you assume marble floors, you've landed on, you’re definitely not back on the shuttle.

The memories come flooding back to you, you had passed out in front of their Leader, really Y/N? Really? What an introduction, you sure hope you’re not going back to Earth now, you can’t even imagine having the “First encounter” with an alien species, could you call them that? They seemed human enough, but then again you didn’t know what to expect over little green guys. “Miss Y/N, what was it like to make the first encounter with their Leader?” in your mind your being interviewed by a famous talk show host “Oh, yes I passed out after seeing his face, it was really such a great experience”

 

You stand up and regain a bit of your balance "What, do they not have beds where you come from?“ You might just fall again, you were not expecting him to be here, let alone sitting on a black chair in the corner of the small, you assume medical room. This means he saw everything, including the small interview you conducted with yourself on the floor if he didn’t think you were crazy before, he definitely does now. 

"if you saw me fall and were over there the entire time, why didn’t you help me?” Trying to brush past the fact he's totally been reading your mind the entire time you’ve been awake and maybe in your sleep, gods you hope you didn’t have any erotic dreams in your unconscious state, that would be awkward. “I found it amusing to watch you fall off the bed, I couldn’t help it” He pushes himself out of the chair, to walk over and stand in front of you “And no, I’m not a pervert. I didn’t listen to your erotic thoughts, but if you happen to go over them in detail within your mind, I’d be happy to listen in" 

 

You’re afraid to breathe in case your soul leaves your body and enters this demon in front of you. He turns away towards the door, he doesn’t have his helmet on and he almost hits you in the face with his hair as he whipped around, seeming to be happy with your silent reaction. you snap back to reality and remember what got you into this mess in the first place "So, on a scale of one to ten, how pissed is your Leader at me for passing out in front of him?

He turns to look at you again, he’s clearly confused by your weird terminology but he goes along with it anyway "He’s not angry, in fact, you’ve peaked his interest. I assume your shock at his presence amused him” You interested him? You swore you’d probably get killed for such a disrespectful first meeting, though you even getting to wake up was probably a good sign in itself. “Do I need to go introduce myself to him again? I won’t pass out this time” No promises though, Kylo laughs at that. Ugh still reading minds aren’t we? “No, no you won’t have to meet him again, Supreme Leader expects in time you’ll tell us everything we want to know, but for now I’m to escort you to your new quarters” You get a room? And what did he mean “in time”? how long were you going to be here? “What about my Captain?" 

 

"She was useless and sent back to your shuttle, I told you she’d be safe” Good, at least he’s trustworthy in some areas. You follow Kylo out into the dark hallway again, he leads you down multiple different hallways before finally coming to one that seems to be little apartments, all lined up side by side. You’d think this to be kinda cute and after being on a shuttle with no privacy, you’d think it’d be great if it wasn’t for the whole “prison” color scheme and the suffocating atmosphere. “This one’s yours” He presses a couple of buttons on the expensive panel you’ve seen before, now you had one to yourself, you wonder if it’s against protocol if you were to tamper with it, yeah it’s probably frowned upon.

In your ever-changing thoughts on the way here, you’ve lost track entirely on how you ended up here, you must have walked down six different hallways, or at least you assumed they were different, they all looked the same to you and nothing was numbered. Again lost in your thoughts, you jump as Kylo grabs your hand with his leather one and presses it into the panel, it blinks green and makes a satisfactory beep, the doors open at that, it has hand identification?, you’ve only ever seen that on small scales, like on your smartphone at home, no offense to your small companion you miss but he sure doesn’t seem as “smart” anymore. Kylo yanks you inside your new place, did he forget he’s still holding your hand? 

He must have read your thoughts because he dropped your hand like you burned him after “I-it’s not much but it’ll do until Supreme Leader decides what to do with you” You barely catch it but your pretty sure his voice just cracked after dropping your hand, you try not to focus on it as you look around the room at your new belongings “Not much? It’s bigger than what I have at home! Wow, it has its own tiny kitchen” It really wasn’t that big, but you’ve been on a small cramped shuttle for months, this was a mansion compared to that, it even had a bathtub. No more hand baths for this chick! 

 

You hope he didn’t catch that and continue looking about, until your eyes drop to a blank slate looking thing, picking it up and examining it, this is just like your tablet back home, hmm, maybe their not that advanced. Kylo notices what your examing and reaches over your shoulder to help you turn it on “Have you ever seen a datapad before?” He helps you set it up and shows you around it a bit “Supreme Leader insisted you have one of these, so you’ll always be able to contact someone, since you’re not used to this place yet and you could get lost or killed here really quick” Oh that’s comforting Kylo, thanks.

“This is my contact number and this is emergency services, this one goes straight to the medic office, in case you need any… feminine supplies” Pads and tampons, got it. If their women still get periods, then they can’t be that far off human biology. You’re trying to skip over the fact he’s essentially given you his direct number, he could just leave you alone with a servant or something or maybe a robot? Yes, a robot would be awesome. “It’s been restricted so you can’t get into anything too important since datapads are normally for someone of importance in the First Order, but you should be able to handle it”

 

You let the “important people” comment slide and focus on the “First Order?” comment, looking to him “Yes, you really don’t know anything about us do you?” You shake your head, as he takes the “datapad” as he called it, away from you and turns it over to show you the back, it’s the same strange symbol you’d seen on the outside of the ship “First Order, huh?” Sounds intimidating as all hell. You look up at him, meeting his gaze. Something hits you,

 

Have you been taken in by the bad guys or the good guys? The look in Kylo’s eyes gives you his the wordless answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the awesome feedback on the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed, feedback is always welcomed. Love ya!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey! another series? yes! yes, another even though I have three to finish lol, this one is yet again inspired by a dream I had. Hopefully, you all like it, it’s not canon at all and I haven’t been able to add in tlj and supreme leader stuff, so sorry about that, I’ll work it in soon. Also sorry if this gets confusing in some parts I just wanted to establish reader being an astronaut, so it gave them a reason to be in space. I love space, I love astronauts so I hope I did it justice, trying to explain morning coffee in space is interesting from a writers standpoint, but they have it so it works I guess, okay I’m rambling other chapters will be out soon hopefully. Enjoy! Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
